The present invention relates to a gravity feed control beverage dispenser wherein an improved electric motor pump is employed within the dispenser in conjunction with a storage container to thoroughly mix without causing foam and aeration of a dispensable fluid which is positioned within the container and lift the dispensable fluid from the container to a pre-determined level in a cavity located in the upper part of the pump, and maintain it there to provide a constant level for accurate gravity feed control of the dispensable fluid from the container to a dispensing nozzle where it is discharged through the dispensing nozzle along with another fluid in a blended beverage mixture of pre-selected proportions. The dispenser is designed so that the major components, including the pump, are hand removable for efficient servicing and cleaning. The present invention avoids the relatively high investment cost of conventional beverage dispensers that normally transfer the dispensable fluid from a storage chamber to the dispensing nozzle by a sophisticated pumping arrangement such as a positive displacement pump or a float actuated liquid level control device. Moreover, the improved pump of the present invention is much more reliable than the so-called "chicken-feeder" or float controlled liquid level techniques employed in conventional dispensers. In the present invention, different types of apparatus and controls are uniquely combined in a compact cabinet to produce an accurate flow of hot water and liquid concentrate into a predetermined uniformly proportioned beverage. The electric motor operated pump is suspended from the storage container lid in order to allow these components to be easily removed and serviced. In addition to the pump lifting the dispensable fluid from the container to a predetermined level in a cavity located in the upper part of the pump, the pump embodies a unique impeller arrangement at the lower part of the pump for thoroughly agitating the dispensable fluid in the container.
In reviewing the prior art, it would appear that there are presently available a wide variety of dispensing devices that include a pumping arrangement for supplying a dispensable fluid from a storage container to a dispensing nozzle.
There are presently available a wide variety of dispensing devices that include an agitator assembly for mixing a dispensable liquid within a storage container. However, these dispensers also have not been found totally acceptable since they fail to alleviate the problems encountered in dispensing those liquids that contain soluble solids, such as fresh fruit juices, coffee, tea, or syrup, which, of necessity, must be kept cold to a certain extent to be palatable. This normally has been done by the use of a refrigerating element which is placed in close proximity to the dispenser in order to maintain or provide a cold environment for the concentrate. Further, in order to prevent the constituents of the concentrate from settling on the bottom of the dispenser container, or stratifying therein, revolving paddles or circulating pumps have been employed in the container for agitating the concentrate. This form of agitation has been used in the beverage industry, but frequently not found totally acceptable since `dead spots` will occur in the region of the dispensing tap and on the bottom of the container. The liquid trapped in these `dead spots` not only becomes unpalatable, but tends to spoil more quickly than the cooler, thoroughly mixed liquid and causes deposits of scum or sediment to form within the container. Also, the circulation is inadequate next to the wall of the container, giving rise to a ring of scum thereon which is unsightly, hard to remove and difficult to sterilize. Because of and to try to overcome these problems, the agitator assemblies normally have been operated continuously.
Accordingly, there has arisen a need in the industry for a reliable beverage dispenser apparatus, preferably of simple construction, wherein a dispensable fluid may be supplied from a storage container of the dispenser to a dispensing nozzle under a wide range of viscosity changes by accurate gravity feed control, while, at the same time, providing an arrangement such that the dispensable fluid in the container may be subjected to a uniform, complete and thorough agitation, and further allow the thoroughly agitated dispensable fluid to be brought together with a second dispensable fluid at the dispensing nozzle in a fashion such as to create a visual flow of the mixed fluids when they are dispensed.